Drive
by mellybean64
Summary: A simple car ride turns into the ride of Evangeline's life. She is taken through a range of emotions that are because of one male. Klaus. She is taken to a world of vampires and witches that she believed never existed, she will learn the truth behind a devastated her home. Though majority of the time she is confused by Klaus's actions, she can't help falling for him. Klaus/OC


Hey everyone! This is my first FF story! I hope you all enjoy it. I personally love Klaus he is my all time favorite, and well just enjoy! Also, don't forget to review because I want to hear your ideas, questions, comments ect. I don't own anything but my own characters! Enjoy!

Mell

* * *

Chapter One

Evangeline Lawrence had just gotten off of her eight hour shift at Mystic Grill. She was completely exhausted. Her whole entire body felt as if it could collapse and sleep for days. Though she wanted to sleep now, she had to walk home. By the looks of people who had come into the Grill for the past few hours, people were drenched. Evie hated not having a car, and having to walk home. She could just call her parents for a ride, but the complaining on the ride home was not worth it one bit.

Walking into the back room, she gathered her purse and camera, placing it deep within her purse so that it wouldn't be able to get wet. She had been saving up to purchase a digital SLR but this car drama had hit her fast. Now she had to choose what she wanted more. This decision was going to tear her apart. She placed on her grey hoodie jacket and zipped it up before placing the hood over her long dark chestnut hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the rain.

She walked into a light drizzle of rain. But by the time she was in the front of the building. It was back to a downpour. She groaned. This was not the way that she had wanted to end the night. She adjusted her purse in order that it would be partially covered so that her camera wouldn't become soaked in some way. Taking another deep breath, she started down the main road in the town to her home. The farther she walked, the more she realized that she needed a car, it would make traveling for the upcoming winter much easier, especially with the snow. Evie had been leading towards purchasing a new camera, but with her putting the weather into consideration the car would be the smarter choice. The farther she walked, the more soaked she got, and the more she began to shake due to the unexpected wind gusts that would happen ever so often.

She had taken a few steps off of the curb on the second block before a black car pulled up beside her. Evie looked at the car, her jaw dropped slightly. It was black as night. Low to the ground, the soft purr of the engine was the only sound other than the rain. It didn't take long for her to notice the golden bull on the hood. She couldn't believe that anyone would take this car anywhere in this town. Stopping, she took in the beauty of this outrageous car. The window rolled down, she leaned down to see who was inside. It was a male who looked to be 24. His left arm was resting on the black steering wheel the interior was black leather, the smell of new car surrounded her. She gladly inhaled it. "Need a ride?" The male asked her, his english accent was temptation enough to say yes to his question without hesitation. She looked at him, he gave her a small smile. His blue eyes had this look of concern to them, Evie brushed it off as nothing. His hair was a short light brown, if he were to grow it longer it would curl. To say that he wasn't attractive would be a lie.

Evangeline hesitated, she didn't know this man, sure she had seen him before, having been his waitress at the Grill several times before. With every passing second that she thought about getting into the car, she was becoming more cold and wet. Her body began to tremble. "I promise i'm not a serial killer." He gave her a boyish smile. She shook her head.

"You know, that only gives me reason not to get in?" Evie asked him, his smile didn't fade.

"Get into the car." He said and she shook her head .

"Your seats are leather, I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"I can fix that later, you're going to catch a cold." He said to her. Evangeline knew that he was right. She groaned and reached to open the door. She had forgotten for a second that this was not just any car. The door rose open. Evie jumped slightly, a laugh came from inside the black car. She got inside and reached up to close the door. The inside of the car looked just as expensive as the outside. It was a black leather interior with a built in GPS in the dashboard, with all of the regular radio and CD settings. In the center compartment was the emergency break, along with seat warmers and the convertible button. He messed around with the air controls so that warm air was blowing in the car, Evie smiled.

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem." He pulled away from the curb, the purr of the engine turned into a roar as he sped off. "Where too?"

"2357 Folsom Street." She said before silence fell over the car. "Do I get a name?"

"Niklaus, you can call me Klaus." He said. "Evangeline? If I remember your name tag correctly." She nodded.

"You can call me Evie."

"Its nice to officially meet you." He said, she smiled at him. Another silence fell over the car. She looked ahead at the rain. Thinking back, she didn't remember Klaus being at the grill. Though, she didn't have much time to think about anything the last half hour of her shift, one of her co-workers had gotten sick and Evie had to cover. "What happened to your car?"

"The transmission went out, it wasn't worth putting so much money into it." She said with a shrug. He nodded.

"How long have you been without one?

"A month." She said as if it was nothing.

"A month?" He asked, concern filled his voice. Evie looked at him puzzled. Why was he so concerned about her not having a car? She barely knew him. Her mother would always stress the importance of safety. She would always laugh and say that nothing bad ever happens here. Even though she knew that her statement wasn't correct sometimes. There were the animal attacks, and other accidents that would happen. And Evie would never forget the fire. She sighed.

"I appreciate it that you are so concerned, but I can walk a few blocks on my own." She said to him, almost as if she was saying that she didn't need his help.

Niklaus let out a laugh. If it was any other car, Evie would have gladly jumped out, but no this had to be the fanciest car in town. Simply based on this car, if he was so concerned then he should buy her a new one. She shook her head. "But aren't you afraid of those animals out there?" He asked, Evie rolled her ocean blue eyes, like any other person in this town, he believed in the animal attacks. She was convinced that it was aliens. She was never one to believe in the supernatural.

"I can handle my own." She said, he let out another left before turning onto her street. Even if Klaus had never been to her home before, it wasn't that hard to find. It was the only modern looking home on the street. It had matched the other homes on the street before the fire.

"Here we are." He had said, though she hadn't heard him speak. She was too busy reliving that horrible night in her mind. She didn't remember much though, it was strange, neither of her parents remembered leaving the home either. Evie had fallen asleep around eight or nine pm. The next thing she knew, she was on the lawn, looking up at her burning home. The only thing that hadn't been burned in her room was her black bear stuffed animal. That, she guessed, must have come with her outside. Yet another thing she believed was caused by aliens. Though she was thankful she was alive, she just wished she knew how she had gotten out of the home.

"Evangeline?" Klaus asked again, this time she heard him. His voice was soft, as if she were sleeping and he had to wake her up, though he didn't want too. She turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Those three words shocked her. Evie was expecting 'Your ruining the leather' and for him to open the door and have her flown out of the car, landing on the muddy grass of her front lawn, but no. "I just wish I understood how we survived." He listened. "Everyone believes it was my dad, and he just doesn't remember because the smoke got to his brain or something like that. He claims he didn't do it, I am the only one who believes that someone must have helped us out."

He sighed, "I wish I had an answer for you."

"Me too." Evie said. It felt good for her to talk about the fire. It was a forbidden topic in the Lawrence household.

"How did it start?"

"That remains a mystery as well."

He nodded his head. "Such a shame."

"Yeah it is," She gathered her purse and placed her hand on the door. "Well, Niklaus, thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"Its not a problem, but please, call me Klaus." Evie nodded. There was something appealing to this male other than his good looks. He had her guessing with every word that came out of his mouth. She wanted to know more about him, hell she wanted to talk to him for hours, though she knew that she should head inside. The grill had her booked for a long shift that hopefully wouldn't run over.

"Okay," She opened the door and got out of the low car. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Night Evangeline." He said before she pushed the door closed. She turned and made her way up onto the front porch of her beige home. She grabbed her keys from the bottom of her brown purse and opened the door. As soon as she stepped inside of the home, she heard the roar of Klaus's car as he sped down her street to his own warm home.

Evie dug out her camera from her purse before placing her tiny pink camera into her pocket then she walked over and locked the door. She walked up the wooden stairs and to the right walking down the hallway to the last door on the right. She closed her white door and set down her bag next to the door. Evie walked directly into her bathroom to shed her wet clothing, and draw herself a hot bath.

Once the water had gone cold in her bath, she got out and dressed warmly before climbing into her bed. Evie turned on to her side, coming face to face with her black teddy bear, smiling softly, she gave it a hug and placed it next to her on the bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Evangeline found herself at the grill once more, working her ass off like usual. Just before she was about to take her final break, Klaus walked in with another male who looked like his younger brother. The two had the same hair color, though this male had dark brown eyes. The family had great genes. The two males sat down at a table, which happened to be her table. She smiled before walking over to the table. "Hi, I'm Evie, i'll be your waitress for this afternoon, can I get you two something to drink?" She asked playing it cooly. Though, she wanted to thank him again for what he did the previous night. He looked at her and smiled.

"I would like bourbon." He said. "Kol?" He asked the male across from him.

"I'll have the same,"

"Can I see your ID?" She asked and Kol smiled.

"You have already seen it love." He said, Evie had this glazed look on her face. Shaking her head, she nodded.

"Coming right up. Would you like any appetizers?"

"Yes, you." Klaus said, Evie's eyes widened.  
"Excuse me?" She thought though, the words escaped her lips.

"Nice." Kol said with a laugh, Klaus smirked at her.

"Oh come on, like I wanted you to leave last night. I would have loved for you to stay with me. I bet you wanted to as well."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She turned and left the table. Evie couldn't believe him, after all of that, concern and caring enough to talk about the fire, then he goes and says something like that. Thank god her break was coming up and she didn't have to deal with Klaus. What the hell had happened overnight with him? Was it something she said? Was her simple 'goodnight' not good enough for him? What the hell? She didn't know much about Klaus, but she narrowed it down to, he was two-faced, or a damn good liar.


End file.
